For manufacturing a card for contactless data and/or energy transmission by means of external devices, it is known from DE 100 32 676 A1 to temporarily affix a leadframe, equipped with a chip, as a chip module to a substrate layer having an antenna coil. The antenna coil is enclosed within the substrate layer, the coil connections for electrically connecting with the connections for the chip being exposed. For connecting the chip module to the substrate layer, the chip module has projecting eyes which make an indentation in the substrate layer upon contacting of adjacent connections for the chip module to the coil connections. In the contacting position the leadframe lies flat on a surface of the substrate layer, the windings of the coil enclosed in the substrate layer being situated at a distance from the surface of the leadframe. A disadvantage herein is that the windings of the antenna must be embedded in the substrate layer. Manufacture of the card is relatively complicated due to the need for pressing the eyes of the chip module into the substrate layer.
The object of the present invention is to provide a card, a semi-finished product, and a method for manufacturing a card, such that a card to be operated in a contactless fashion and which is provided with a chip module and an antenna coil may be manufactured easily and reliably.